Stars When You Shine
by amour.etoiles
Summary: Two worlds, seemingly apart, but in actuality meant to be together. With the help of villainous beings, will these worlds finally collide?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jane closed her eyes briefly, inhaling sharply. The scent of the pines wafted through the air, strong and crisp. She always did love that scent. It was deep and woodsy, but most of all, it reminded her of home, of safety and comfort. A quick glance upwards at the darkening skies clarified her suspicions. It was about to rain. Jane sighed. She hadn't brought a raincoat, or an umbrella, thinking she did not need it, but her short walk ended up turning into a long hike through the woods surrounding her temporary residence. She had been able to ditch New Mexico for a small respite. After all of her hard work, Jane was finally allowed a vacation, and although hesitant to take it, was eventually persuaded to go.

It had been two years since he had left with the promise of return lingering between them, two years since she had been searching for him, or moreover a way to get to him. SHIELD was more than happy to fund that project. They wanted to find Thor just as much as she did, especially after the New York incident. Jane closed her eyes, feeling the misty spray of water clinging to her skin. Somehow she wound up at the bottom of a waterfall. She sat down at the edge and dipped a finger into the water, pushing it around. The sky began to rumble, but Jane seemed to not notice.

It just so happened to be that on that particular day, the weather had started off in the mid eighties. Jane, feeling a little spontaneous, decided to wear a dress. For a woman who generally wore pants and shirts, a dress was quite unusual. It was a white dress, cinched at the waist with a soft silver toned piece of metal. The skirts of the dress flowed out from the waist down to just above her knees in the front, and nearly to her feet in the back. What made the dress interesting though was the soft mixture of strips of deep emerald green fabric sewn in underneath the top skirt. The fabric looked black upon first sight, but once examined closely, it turned green.

With each gust of wind the strips of fabric flew back in the wind, leaving the simple white skirt for a short period before returning into their previous positions, or close enough to them. The top layer of the skirts consisted of thin silvery thread that glittered prettily, sewn just as the pieces of emerald fabric. It was the same thread which was used to embroider the neckline of the dress. Thus with her honey colored hair fluttering in the breeze, Jane looked ethereal, as though a cross between a wood nymph and an angel.

After she tired of playing with the water, Jane sat back, drawing her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them to keep them in place. Her bare feet dangled into the small lake around the waterfall, while a soft drizzle had begun to descend. Slowly, steadily, the rain began to thicken, and poured down in heavy sheets. This tore Jane out of her comatose state. It would not do to catch pneumonia, despite the fact that the rain was warm. Standing up, Jane picked up her sandals with two fingers, and walked off in the direction of her home.

-xxx-

Loki did not speak a word, but followed quietly alongside his brother. He was not repenting as one would think, but moreover calculating-calculating his next move. His face was blank, void of emotions, as it had been since as long as anyone could remember. It had taken much practice, and time for him to master that look, despite his inner turmoil which tended to follow him around no matter where he went. Thor was speaking, saying something, but Loki found it of little import, and thus ignored it. Loki kept up appearances before, throughout, and after his trial. He was placed in a cell in the dungeons for the rest of his days.

The cell was a blinding white color, with an invisible force field, which glowed golden at the edges if you looked hard enough. Despite his misdeeds, his mother tried her best to make him comfortable in his cell. Loki had furniture and books, things that the other prisoners weren't allowed. Loki seemed to be keeping a calm demeanor during his imprisonment. He simply sat, flipping through his book, reading. It was as though he had much else to do. When he grew tired of reading, he tried to work out a plan to escape from the cell, and when he tired of both, he slept, or vandalized the things in the cell. OF course, no one ever noticed, no one could. Under his illusions everything lay broken and scattered, but on the outside, everything was perfect.

Loki was slowly driving himself mad with boredom, and solitude. He stared listlessly at the force field from underneath his illusion. There was a hollowness in the emerald of his eyes. They lacked their usual luster and spark. His spirit was fading, softly, slowly.

-xxx—

Little did they know that their lives were about to change drastically, and their worlds would come crashing together, their paths entwining eternally.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Well hello there everyone! I hope everyone liked the prologue and is ready to dive into the tale, and boy do I have something planned for you. I would like to believe that there isn't anything else out there quite like this, but I'm not positive so I won't lie and say so. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters I make, anything recognizable is all Marvel's work. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this. This will not be exactly like what happens in Thor: The Dark World. I have altered the tale to fit my story. Nevertheless, I believe it will be enjoyable to you all, so stick around. Read and Review!**

Chapter One

It was always her damned curiosity. It never took a moment's caution to think about where things may lead her, and thus Jane found herself being pulled away from Richard, from that awkward conversation. She ran behind Darcy towards her lab, a renewed feeling of hope coursing through her body. She hurriedly checked her equipment, pushing buttons, and tinkering about with knobs and switches. There was a disturbance, a close disturbance. She grabbed her little handheld detector, and ordered Darcy and the newly hired intern for her intern, Ian, to hurry.

"Hey, Aaron, come here," Jane called out, her voice distracted but still containing a hint of irritation.

"It's _Ian._"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever come here and put these machines into those boxes so we can take them to the car." Ian sighed and did as he was told. "Darcy, you help him with that."

"Yeah okay," the brunette replied, before flipping a page in her magazine.

"Now, Darcy," Jane ordered. Darcy rolled her eyes, and hopped up, tossing her magazine to the side. She sauntered over to Ian's side, and began to help gather some of Jane's fragile equipment.

Jane meanwhile grabbed a small notebook, and a pen, and tucked them into her coat pockets, along with the handheld detector. She made sure she had her cell phone, and turned to see her interns finishing their last few pieces and lifting their respective boxes. She grinned. "You know, I could get used to having two interns." She turned around towards the door, and gestured for them to follow. The trio quickly loaded Jane's car, and set off towards the coordinates. Jane pulled up in front of an old abandoned factory. The three stepped out of the car, and cautiously made their way into the abandoned factory. Jane pulled out her handheld device and turned it on, allowing its automated beeps to lead her through the factory. The trio came upon a small group of children, throwing things at the floor. Except, instead of hitting the concrete with a resounding smack, the objects went right through.

Intrigued, the trio tried it themselves. The objects just disappeared. Strange. Suddenly, Jane heard beeping on her device, and strayed from the scene to investigate. She went off on her own to a secluded section. Out of the blue, the scientist felt herself being pulled into some sort of vortex. She fell hard against the ground and blacked out for a bit. When she came to again, Jane was no longer in the abandoned factory. She stood up her skin tingling, and carefully moved onwards, again her curiosity overpowering any semblance of prudency that she had.

Jane eyes the large clunky piece of metal in the center of the room. It had a bright red glow emanating from a slit in the center. She moved towards the unknown object, and reached out to touch the molten red substance. In a second she felt the substance coil itself around her arm and enter her. Her eyes were wide open but they weren't seeing the metal object, but instead where flashing to a completely different world.

_There was a woman, a lean figured person with platinum blonde hair and crystal eyes. She sauntered up the ornate hall into the even more ornate room, her head held high. She walked up to the semicircle of old men with an air of power around them, creating a golden haze in the room. At the head of this arc, was a particularly old man. He was dressed in far more ornate armor than the rest, and seemed to demand respect from the hearts of those who didn't even know him. The blonde did not kneel before the group, as was customary, but merely folded her hands in front of her lap._

"_The Council of Elders," the leader of the group began, "has come to a conclusion regarding the rather delicate case of Lady Iris." He looked directly at the young blonde with his piercing gaze. "We exile Lady Iris to Midgard for the rest of her life, and should she continue her habits there, we shall have to get her imprisoned there."_

Jane gasped as she was brought back to reality. Her eyes wide, and her brain already in overdrive, attempting to analyze this vision. She wasn't sure whether the scene was from the past or from the future, or from the present, but it sure did look like the past. Then again, _he _sure acted like he lived centuries ago. Maybe it was from _his_ time. Jane backed away from the metal object quickly, not trusting it after her little experience. She hurried to find a way out of this strange world.

Upon further exploration, Jane found the place where the little black hole had emptied out the objects. There were the shoes and pebbles, and other random things the trio and the children had tossed in. She gathered a few of the objects and tossed them towards random spots, in hopes of finding the vortex back. She did this for some minutes, without much success. Just when she was about to lose all hope for a way home, one of her pebbles didn't make a hollow thudding of being hit against the ground. She looked back in the spot that she threw it. It wasn't there! She tossed another and watched as it disappeared. Grinning widely, Jane stepped through the vortex.

On the other side, she stepped out to the factory. "Darcy, Aaron," she called out, looking for her interns. They were nowhere to be seen. Sighing in exasperation, she ran out of the factory out into the grayish day. There was a police car parked out front, and she could see Darcy talking to a policeman. "Darcy!" she called out, eyes wide. Darcy said something to the policeman before running over to Jane.

Jane started right off, scolding her for calling the police, and complained about how all the research was going to be confiscated, when Darcy interrupted her.

"Jane! You were gone for five hours." Darcy's tone is so serious that Jane does not doubt it for one second.

"Five hours?" She repeats with her hazel-toned eyes wide. Jane covers her mouth with her hand and stares at her intern in awe. "I can't believe it. I was gone for a mere few minutes." The sky is darkening, and Darcy stares at Jane. The policeman has busied himself with gathering Jane's equipment, but Jane is too busy to notice, because _he's _here. Darcy was the one to point it out to her. Jane looks at him, unsure whether he is there or not. She runs up to him, and slaps him across the face. Hard.

"Sorry, I had to make sure you were actually here." He nods and says that it's understandable. She slaps him again. "You could have called while you were in New York." It is around this time that the policeman takes notice of Darcy, Ian, Jane, and Thor. "I have to arrest you all under the charge of trespassing," he tells them, heading straight for Jane. He grabs her arm and is blown fifty feet away.


End file.
